The Timeline Changes
by Malaizjan DeJesus
Summary: The Team & Batman are witnessing their world ending. The LOD has struck. & Poor Young Justice (Season 2). Wally West is gone. In this final chapter, Terry & Areina must save Dana & Max. And Terry suffers a great lost since the death of his dad. Rated T for scenes that may not be suitable for anyone under 13 & Jason. *This is #14 in a collaboration series w/Reina Grayson
1. Chapter 1

The Timeline Changes

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

_The time was at hand._

_The tides were turning._

_The Legion of Doom was poised for victory._

_And the Heroes were clueless to see…_

Orin & Areina were having a midnight picnic in the back of his home, which had a large pool and a deck overhang. The two young adults were having a late dinner-both were on missions. So the ribs, corn & mushroomed pasta tastes great on an empty stomach.

Just don't call Kid Flash.

Areina put her corn-on-the-cob down onto her plate. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Orin sat up a little straighter. "About Marik?"

"Yeah." Areina reached over to touch his webbed hands.

Orin knew she was going to ask. In fact, she was the last to ask him. The rest of the team had already done so, learning of the young man that never got to grow up with him, Mathen, Carlos, Brian, Vincent and Meygan. "Because we were the first three born. We were best friends." He sighed. "To lose a best friend for being born…There are times I think about him…when me and Mathen were in the school plays. I miss him."

Areina held him to her. Her head was over his and she had both arms around him. "I'm sorry, Orin."

"Don't be," he told her. "I remember him a bit more than Mathen. So we do talk about him privately…"

"It's a quiet night," Areina told him.

Orin stared up at Areina's face. "Let's go swimming."  
"Huh?" Red Bird let go of Orin.

"Let's go swimming." Orin got up and helped Areina to her feet. "We can leap from the deck." Aqualad tore his shirt off over his head.

Areina blushed.

Orin then pulled off his pants and Areina's blush deepened. He was only in his boxers. "Go on. Get undressed."

"Um…I don't have a bathing suit."

"Don't worry. Just strip down." Orin smiled before climbing onto the deck railing. "I won't do anything you're not ready for, Areina." Orin then dove into the pool below.

Areina pulled off her red tank top. She hesitated before her gray shorts came off next. Her satin blue bra and matching boy short set glowed in the moonlight. She ran down the steps, popped off her heeled sandals and jumped in.

While the two took a moonlit swim, Kevin and Meygan snuck into Meygan's room. The teen couple was going to the Fortress of Solitude so Meygan could practice. She was wearing the gown she brought back from Camelot and Kevin loved the dress.

"So I'll take you to the pool inside the fortress. You can practice in peace," Kevin told her.

"Okay. You better hope my dad doesn't blow a gasket."

"I told my parents. And your mom knows too." Kevin activated the Boom Tube.

Kaldur walked by the kitchen window to check on the two. He saw the two in the pool and walked away.

Across the way, Dick was standing on his back porch/deck, fuming. He had a tight hold on the railing. It cracked under his grip.

"Dick?" Serenity said, walking onto the deck to be with him. Her stomach was now showing her pregnancy. And all of the grown males were overprotective. But M'gann had it worse. And she was about due.

"They're swimming in Kaldur's pool," Dick said tightly. "In her bra and panties."

"Pepping Tom." Serenity grabbed his ear. "She is a grown woman now. Let her and Orin enjoy themselves. You hated it when Bruce watched us."

"She's my sister's daughter."

"With her mother's meta power. I already had a talk with him. If he forces himself on her, he will be turned into a toad."

Dick started for Kaldur's home but was yanked back by the ear she still held. "OW!"

"You and I will leave them be."

Over at Artemis' home…

Artemis watched as Wally, aka the Flash, take a huge bite out of the 4th piece of sample cake. "Well?" she asked him.

"All of them! I can't decide on one!"

"You are _no_ help!" she said to him.

"But you still love me, babe." Wally pulled Artemis to him. She tried to get out of his hold.

"This is serious, Wally!" We have a week to plan this wedding!"

"I know. But why can't Serenity and M'gann help us?" Wally asked, grinning.

"They are pregnant!" Artemis hissed at him.

"So are you," Wally reminded her. He let go of Artemis only to drop to his knees and kiss her stomach. All this time, he wondered what a child with Artemis would be like. He was going to have Vincent as a son. And his own son, Brian, would at long last have a mom.

"I'm not nearly as far as them. And asking our pregnant friends to bake is crazy!"

"Can't we have a tier cake? One tier for each flavor?" Wally asked, pouting.

Artemis sighed in defeat. "Fine. A 4 tier cake."

"Great! All the more for me!" Wally picked Artemis up and carried her over to her bedroom. He kicked open her door and walked over to her bed. He lay her down onto it gently.

"Wally…" Artemis shook her head. The Flash has been protective of her since the two decided to try again. And he really was trying hard not to make her mad. She loved him for it.

"You need to rest. Don't work so much. I can do some of the planning."

"Wally." Artemis caught his hand. "I'm not Claire. I'm not sick." She knew that Wally really loved his first wife, Claire. She died giving him his son. So she knew what he was thinking.

It then dawned on the speedster. "Arty, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I understand. She was fighting cancer. It's sweet." Artemis faked a yawn for his sake. "I could use a nap. Thanks."

"I'll call in the cake order." Wally turned to leave.

"Wally? You forgot something."

Smiling, Wally walked back over to Artemis and kissed her.

Artemis grabbed Wally's shirt and pulled him onto the bed with her.

"But the cake-!"

"Order later!" Artemis told him.

Wally was ready to go. But something in his mind was nagging him. However, he ignored it.

_The time was at hand._

_The tides were turning._

_The Legion of Doom was poised for victory._

_And the heroes were clueless to see._

_History was going to change… _


	2. Chapter 2

The Timeline Changes

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Notes: Okay, so I'm dragging out this series now. But other ideas come in and the series just got longer. I forget which one this is in the series. #14, I think. Things are going to hit the heroes badly as more villains are coming to the LOD (Legion of Doom). Has Stalker and Deathstroke finally beaten Nightwing and his covert team? What about Batman? How does Terry fit into all this?

_The time was at hand._

_The tides were turning._

_The Legion of Doom was poised for victory._

_And the Heroes were clueless to see…_

Chapter 2

Back at Kaldur's home, in the pool…

Areina felt at home in the water. Orin swam laps around her with ease as she swam to keep up with him. She didn't feel threatened with Orin seeing her in her bra and panties. He kept his distance.

Which she didn't want. She wanted Orin to flirt with her. To put his arms around her. Kaldur'ahm had raised his son with much respect and restraint.

Orin swam under the water, watching Areina's body dance with the water. He stared a little too closely at her undergarments…he moaned. He didn't want to think about how beautiful she was. It was hard to believe that she hadn't been on the team for long.

Areina swam like normal when she felt a tug on her leg. She splashed at Orin and he let go. "Orin! Quit it!"

Kaldur stepped out to the pool at that moment. "Areina? I have a robe if you need it." The Atlantean exiled hero draped the said robe over a chair.

"Thanks, Uncle Kaldur." Areina then felt a tug and was pulled down slightly. "Orin!" she yelled.

"Orin, be nice," his dad warned before walking back inside of the house.

"Where are you? This is so unfair! You can breathe _underwater!_" Areina cried.

Areina Greyson was suddenly pulled underwater. She was eye level with a grinning Orin'ahm.

He, in turn, kissed her, swimming them both to the surface.

They broke apart when they broke the surface of the water. "Areina," he breathed, reaching out to touch the side of her face so softly.

"I thought Atleanteans weren't so forward."

"Sorry." He pulled away.

"Orin." Areina caught his arm. "It's okay." She guided his arm to wrap around her shoulder. "We can kiss again."

Meanwhile, Dick wanted to punch Orin's face into mud.

"Dick. If you march over there, you will be sleeping on the couch until I give birth. That's 5 months away." Serenity stood in front of the opening gate to get to the other back yards.

"Ser…" Dick pouted.

"Not going to work, my knight." Serenity smiled.

"She's not ready for a boyfriend, let alone an Atlantean one." Dick was overprotective of his only niece.

"Let her decide and remember, Kaldur was already out there once. He raised a well-mannered son.

"Now, we have 10 kids needing refs for their vid games. So, let's go inside and be refs. If you're lucky, we can work at the penalties when they go to sleep." Serenity turned and walked back inside, showing off her amazing rear end.

"Damn." Dick followed her inside. It was going to be long night.

At the Fortress of Solitude…

Meygan walked out of the underground pool in her aqua blue gown. She waited until the door slid closed before her guilty face came to her. "KEV!" she yelled. Her voice echoed down the hall but there was no response. "KEVIN!" she yelled again.

That was when Kevin materialized before her. "BOO!" he laughed.

"Kevin Kent!" she cried, smacking him. "That's not funny!"

Kevin was still laughing when he noticed her guilty look. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I uh…I kinda broke Uncle Clark's pool room," she admitted.

"That's okay. He can make another." Kevin noticed how that blue gown of hers hugged her body. Only the silver ties held it above her chest and he was interested in getting her out of that gown. He groaned mentally. His Kryptonian side was going to be a pain tonight. He had hoped because he was half Martian, he wouldn't have to deal with the mating stuff. He was wrong.

"I'm hungry." Meygan headed off to the kitchen.

Kevin watched the way her gown swayed back and forth. He closed his eyes.

'_Uh Meygan? Something's up with S.B.P.'_

'_I think he's dealing with the Kryptonian mating stuff,'_ Meygan told Mona, her demon half.

'_He's got that too? I thought only Superboy had to deal with it.'_

'_Guess not. Maybe I shouldn't have asked to train here.'_ Meygan was second-guessing herself.

'_Meygan…go for it. You love him, right?'_ Mona asked.

'_Yeah, I do,'_ Meygan said.

'_Then let me off here. I won't break anything or touch anything. You have fun. You can do this.'_ With that, Mona separated from Meygan and went to explore on her own.

Meygan took a breath and let it out slowly. She had work to do.

Word was getting around to all villains in the world. About the new Legion of Doom. A few were bold enough to make their way to the group for membership. After all, no one thought Time Stalker was worth following. But now, seeing as he had a strong group, others were willing to take notice. And they wanted in on the destruction of the heroes. Rumor was that they were poised to attack.

What villain wouldn't want to take own heroes?

Back at the pool at Kaldur's home…

The kiss was more than Areina could ever dream of. It was soft yet strong. It was his expression of love and his arms were around her waist, holding her close to him.

There was a pause, when he pulled his lips away from her and stared into Areina's eyes. Orin could feel his hormones rage and he wanted Areina at that moment. He then kissed her again.

Areina returned the kiss. Her arms were around his waist. She felt free in the water. She felt free in Orin's arms.

Orin pulled her closer to him.

Areina wrapped her legs around his waist…

He groaned and undid her bra in one quick motion.

Areina hand-thrust Orin, breaking their moment, shocked that he would do such a thing.

Orin backed away, and Areina covered herself with her arms, looking shocked. "I'm sorry…"

"I'm…I'm not ready for that," she told him. She was shaking.

Orin turned around. To give her privacy and time. To get himself back in control.

Areina hooked her bra back and pulled herself from the pool. She reached for the robe.

Orin was scolding himself. He ruined the moment by being too aggressive. He couldn't face her. He was so embarrassed.

Kaldur came out at that moment, concern etched on his face. "Areina, I have a fire going. Please go warm up."

Areina went inside.

The former Aqualad went over to his son. "Orin?" Kaldur began gently.

"Dad, I ruined it. I ruined everything!" Orin was distraught.

"Relax, son. I know you did not mean to frighten her."

Areina sat before the fireplace, watching the flames, warming up. She honestly didn't know what to do. She loved Orin but his forward behavior had her questioning if it was really him…

Or the mating heat?

In the dimension of Azarath…

Raven meditated on top of the old coven's blessings building. Being back among the familiar buildings warmed her heart and calmed her. There was trouble coming and she was needed more than ever. And she was prepared to help the team and Robin stop the Legion of Doom.

As she meditated, she felt a light brush of power around her but Raven brushed it off. The power of the coven was still active and did that from time to time. Another 10 minutes of quiet meditation had gone by before she heard a bone-chilling, "Hello…sister."

As calm as she normally was, she replied, "Strife."

"I bring tidings to you," Strife continued.

"Among other things," Raven added. "What do you want, Strife?"

"You," came the answer before she was blasted off the building by him.

At the Fortress of Solitude…

Outside the guest room, a lone red tee was piled on the floor. When the door slid open, black jeans were piled on the inside. A few more feet and there was Meygan's dress.

Leading up to the bed, shoes were dropped on the floor. Kevin and Meygan were in bed, spooning each other. The sheets were tangled all over them, and Kevin held Meygan against him, the sheet covering just enough of her. He was awake and **very** happy. The mating heat was over.

And his mate accepted him.

Which was why he was awake and Meygan was napping.

He nipped at her exposed shoulder.

"No, Kev," she whimpered, yawning.

"Please?" Kevin asked.

"No!" It was sleepy and he knew that.

Kevin grinned wickedly. He went under the sheets…

"KEVIN!" Meygan woke up and Kevin flipped her onto her back. She started to moan. "Kevin," she whispered in protest.

'_Please?'_ Kevin asked mentally.

Meygan sighed in defeat. _'Fine.'_

On the far side of Star City…

Arsenal grinned as the dumb jewel thieves smashed the cases and dumped the expensive pieces into bags. He felt his protégé next to him, a smoke arrow notched on his bow.

The protégé was Gray Arrow, Leon Geraldson. A 17 year old who moved from Iceland to Star City a year ago. He stumbled upon a robbery six months ago and held his own until the cops showed. Arsenal was watching nearby and felt he could do a better job of protecting Star City than his clone's son.

Leon agreed to learn from Arsenal. Thanks to his time on ice, Arsenal aged rather slowly, which gave him an advantage over the other aging heroes. He was in his forty's instead of his late sixties. And with Leon as his protégé, Arsenal would defend the city that was rightfully his.

Arsenal and Gray Arrow nodded at each other.

Gray Arrow fired his smoke arrow.

Both leaped down into the smoke. Punches and kicks galore, as well as cries of the crooks could be heard. When the smoke cleared, Arsenal and Gray Arrow were the ones standing.

Then there was sarcastic clapping.

Both archers turned to see an aged Black Canary and a younger girl with white-blonde hair and bluish-green eyes.

"Arsenal," Dinah said courtly.

"Black Canary."

"Those two were meant for my protégé."

"There's plenty more in the city," Arsenal retorted.

"Who's the babe?" Leon said as he stepped to the young girl.

The young girl sighed. "Move away or I'll yell."

Wisely, Leon stepped back.

"Who's the girl?" Arsenal asked.

"Who's the guy ripping of GA's gear?" Dinah asked back.

"Gray Arrow, meet Black Canary."

Leon held out his hand to shake hers but Dinah refused. You could feel the tension. And it could be cut with a knife. There was bad blood between Dinah and the true Roy Harper and time had not healed their disdain for the other.

"I'm Siren," the young girl announced.

***So Arsenal and Black Canary have protégés of their own? Is Star City able to handle two sets of heroes? Read to find out! ***


	3. Chapter 3

The Timeline Changes

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Notes: Okay, so I'm dragging out this series now. But other ideas come in and the series just got longer. I forget which one this is in the series. #14, I think. Things are going to hit the heroes badly as more villains are coming to the LOD (Legion of Doom). Has Stalker and Deathstroke finally beaten Nightwing and his covert team? What about Batman? How does Terry fit into all this?

_The time was at hand._

_The tides were turning._

_The Legion of Doom was poised for victory._

_And the Heroes were clueless to see…_

Chapter 3

In El Paso, Texas…

Jaime Reyes made his way to his door. It had been a long shift at his second job and he was ready to relax.

"Hey dad, you're right on time, I'm about to beat this game."

"Alright Hector; I'm just going to sit here for a bit," Jaime said as he sat on the couch.

"So, what's going to be today's lesson?" The 13 year old asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I think I need a break, son. I hate the graveyard shift."

Hector paused and looked at his father, but he knew his father was right. "Alright, papi; but when am I going to meet the other kids?"

"As soon as you can handle the scarab. Maybe a year."

"But Billy already joined the team!"

"Hector…"

"Is it because the first Nightwing is assigning missions?"

"Hector, there were…things that happened…"  
"Dad…heroes deal with what comes to them. I bet Nightwing regretted lots of things…You and Uncle Bart are still friends."

Meanwhile, as the sun rose in San El Porto (Formerly Portland, OR)…

Eolus Sandsmark rolled the boulder over to the left as his mom moved the boulder on the right over. The cave entrance was wide open to the pair. The 17 year old was eager to past this newest test that his mother set up for him. The half-Amazon male was ready to make his mother proud.

"Now remember, Eolus; the cave is booby-trapped. Take your time." Cassie lifted her braid up off her neck and fanned her neck with her hand.

"Sure mom. See ya soon!" Eolus gave a goofy grin and flew into the cave.

Cassie, who was once Wonder Girl, sat on top of the nearest boulder. The Amazon-born heroine knew it would be a long wait, so she pulled out a tablet to read up on the newest ancient finds. But she found that her mind was elsewhere.

Word had gotten to her that Nightwing I had called for all hands on deck. The JLU was on Oa, leaving the planet in his hands and that of his covert team.

HA!

Like that would change anything…

Cassie was _not_ helping Nightwing.

And neither was her son.

Back at Artemis' house…

Wally had his arms folded behind his head, a goofy smile on his face. He was the Flash, but his speed didn't translate to the bedroom, and it was never part of his performance.

Just asked Artemis.

The retired Tigress was curled up next to Flash, the gray sheets covering just enough for modesty's sake. She had a smile on her face too.

"You okay?" Wally asked.

"I'm more than okay," Artemis told him.

His smile was wide. "Think Dick and Serenity can handle the kids?" Wally asked.

"They always could…" Artemis snuggled up to Wally.

Something felt wrong. Wally could feel it. He stiffened slightly as his eyes darted around but there was nothing that would warrant the tingling feeling in his body. He did learn to watch what was around him…but that took the death of his other best friend, Roy, to start paying attention to Dick. But what got his attention?

Meanwhile, In Coon Rapids, MN (the hidden hideout of the LOD)…

Luthor put the finishing touches to the magnetic field disruptor. The 21st device was identical to the others and it had a shorter timer, so it was guaranteed to go off sooner than the others. Alexander Luthor pushed in one last piece…

_Click!_

It was done. Now all he needed was a location.

"So…has the great genius done it again…?" Star Sapphire walked into Clone #106's lab. She saw the finished product.

"I have. Any reason you're here?" Luthor asked, not looking up from his comp.

"I was hoping for some down time with you…" Cla'taeiktu leaned against Alexander.

Luthor none too politely pushed her away. _"Leave."_

Cla'taeiktu was shocked. Her magenta skin color showed through her illusion of pale skin. "Why I-"

Luthor pointed to the door. He never looked up.

Fuming, Star Sapphire stormed out of the lab.

Clone#106 grinned.

Back at the Fortress of Solitude…

Conner knew that there should have been no one there. So both he and M'gann went to Clark's fortress to see who was there. It was Conner's as well but he couldn't help but refer to it as Clark's, his older brother.

They heard the giggling as the two got closer to the training room. Conner heard other things too, but he was praying that he wasn't going to see anything…

"Kevin!" came Meygan's shriek as she laughed.

There was a crash and Kevin's laugh. When the married aliens flew into the training room, their jaws dropped.

Kevin was grinding himself against Meygan, who wore one of his flannel shirts.

"KEVIN!" M'gann screamed.

Conner walked over as the two separated. He pulled his son up by the neck. Both teens had guilty flushes. "Her dad will kill you!" Conner angrily told him. "Not to mention me for allowing _THIS_ to happen!"

"Dad…it got worse," Kevin admitted. "I couldn't fight it."

"Don't blame him. Kevin told me to run. But I said yes," Meygan explained. "Uncle Conner, you didn't see how much pain he was in."

M'gann went into her mind and realized that Kevin had the mating urges hit him far stronger than Conner had experienced decades earlier. "Conner…" The Martian heroine showed Superboy what she learned and he let his son go.

"Can Meygan get dressed?" Kevin asked his parents.

M'gann nodded.

Meygan took off to find her clothes.

Conner looked to his son. "You didn't force her?" he asked.

"DAD, N-O! She's my mate!" Kevin yelled. "She tried to help me ignore it but I couldn't. I'm sorry." Kevin looked away.

"Were you gently with her? She's smaller than you, Kevin," M'gann asked.

"YEAH! _Mom_…" Kevin felt awkward talking to his parents about this…

"Did you use protection? Dick will kill us if she's pregnant."

"DAD!" Kevin cried, blushing.

"I'll take that as a yes," Conner teased. "Son, we need to talk about this more but in the future, activate the defense system. If Clark walked in on you two…"

Kevin's skin morphed into a blushing shade of red.

Back In Coon Rapids, MN…

Cla'taeiktu sat on Deathstroke's 'throne', feeling rather unwanted at the moments. Her powers would be useless if she didn't hold love in her heart.

"Star Sapphire. I believe that's my chair." Slade slinked out of the shadows and over to his chair. He saw the look she gave. "What's the matter, dear?"

Star Sapphire wiped at her gray eyes. "Luthor is a jerk."

"I see. Genius' often are." Slade stood before the distraught alien, knowing what ring power she had and how he could use it to his benefit. Prison had not slowed his sharp mind. "If I may be so bold, he would not know beauty if it smacked him in the face."

She smiled. "You're different. Someone of your skill understands the world around him."

"A rare beauty that visits our planet deserves the very best." Slade took her hand and kissed it ever so carefully.

"Claire. My name is very hard to pronounce for humans. You can call me Claire." She felt her power increase inside of her.

"Now I was looking to spar but Mordred backed out and Yami is nursing a broken arm. Would you be interested?"

"I could use a workout." Claire stood up from the chair. "As long as you don't go easy on me."

"Never." As Claire headed off ahead of Slade, she wore a smile that made her feel loved.

And Slade followed, smiling as his plan began…

Meanwhile, Drow visited Luthor in his lab. He saw the egg-like device. "So, we're good to go?" asked Carter.

"I even have a location." Luthor pulled up a map. "Antarctica. No Zeta Tubes. Far from their best scanners." Alexander looked rather proud of himself.

"Let's go! I want my piece of the world!" Drow said excitedly.

Luthor activated the time portal to that locale so he and Drow could plant the device.

_The time was at hand._

_The tides were turning._

_The Legion of Doom was poised for victory._

_And the heroes were clueless to see._

_History was going to change._

_And the first protégés will wish they didn't stand as one…_

_***Has the Legion of Doom finally won? What are they going to do? Is this the impending doom Wally is sensing? Find out in the next chapter! ***_


	4. Chapter 4

The Timeline Changes

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Notes: Okay, so I'm dragging out this series now. But other ideas come in and the series just got longer. I forget which one this is in the series. #14, I think. Things are going to hit the heroes badly as more villains are coming to the LOD (Legion of Doom). Has Stalker and Deathstroke finally beaten Nightwing and his covert team? What about Batman? How does Terry fit into all this?

_The time was at hand._

_The tides were turning._

_The Legion of Doom was poised for victory._

_And the Heroes were clueless to see…_

Chapter 4

Back at Kaldur'ahm's home…

The sun slowly rose on the large land that Dick owned. As the sun hit Kaldur's home…

Areina slowly woke up, feeling ready for a new day. But she wasn't on anything solid. Something rose up and down under her. She looked down.

Orin was sleeping under her and she still had her robe on. His arms were around her, holding her close.

She grinned. If she wasn't sure of his real love for her, this was a step in the right direction. As she moved to get off, she felt something hard rise against her. Areina rushed off of him and ran to get her dry clothes.

Orin woke up when his arms were sliding off of Areina. He waited until she ran to the bathroom before he sat up. He realized why she ran.

Certain parts of his anatomy weren't being quiet.

"Really?" he asked no one.

"Orin." Kaldur poured himself a cup of coffee for himself.

"Morning, Dad." He sighed.

"Orin…you need to take things slow. Mating heat or not." Kaldur took a chair and sat down as Orin climbed to his feet and sat on the arm rest of the plush chair.

"Dad," Orin moaned. "I don't need a lecture."

"Look at it this way. If you hurt her, you will die. Her uncle will be the least of your worries." Kaldur took a gulp of coffee. "I kept an eye on you two. This was your first time but you need to romance her. She is not a child in the human world. She is in ours. Treat her as a queen. She deserves no less."

"Did you like her mom or something?" Orin asked, teasing his dad.

Kaldur shook his head. "She was a queen among male heroes. Reiena and Roy were meant for each other. I knew from the very beginning that they were."

"Oh." Orin did get it. He really did.

"And because Roy was my best friend, I will always look after his children. Perhaps a date is needed for you to prove your love for her."

"Fine." Orin hated when his dad was right.

At Dick's home…

Serenity was snuggled up against her husband as he buried his head into her neck. She was 1,108 years old, give or take a few. She had lived a long time. But only Dick had lasted the longest.

Husband#1 was the Duke of Britannica. He loved her dearly but their marriage was short-Morgan La Fay killed him. So she ran with her older brother, Zacharias. But when husband#2 was around, Lord Branson was willing to hand both over to Morgan and Mordred. Zacharias put up one hell of a fight but in the end, he died so Serenity could escape.

So when she had first met Dick, she felt an attraction like no other. At first, Reiena would not let her out of her sight. But when Morgan and Mordred managed to trap Serenity, Dick went to free her and stood at her side to fight off the evil wizards.

It was then that she knew. Dick was in love with her. And despite the age difference, they married. And Reiena accepted her.

Serenity's hand creep to her stomach. A slight bulge greeted her. A fourth child. Her good fortune couldn't have been better. She hoped for a girl- she wanted to name her after Dick's twin. Reiena was the perfect name for a fire elemental wizard. It was a fitting power too.

"Ser?" Dick kissed her neck gently before sucking on it.

"Dick, stop!" she whispered but she had to moan. It felt good.

"Stop what? This?" Dick moved lower on her neck, to the skin between her shoulders and neck.

"DICK!" she shouted. But a strong kick had her gasping.

Dick sat up, a hand on his wife's stomach. "Ser!"

"It's okay," she breathed. She moved his hand so he could feel the kick. And on que, the baby kicked and he felt proud. "This one kicks like Meygan did."

"So it's a girl…" Serenity teased.

"Maybe. Let's make sure…" Dick pulled the sheet over them and Serenity giggled.

In the past…

It was over.

The last device was stopped. But it was at a horrible price.

As the icy smoke cleared and Flash and Impulse were congratulated, Artemis looked around for Wally.

She didn't see him. "Wait. Where's Wally?" she asked, a quiver in her voice.

Flash looked at her sadly. "Artemis…he said he loves you."

"No…Nonononononono…" Artemis fell to her knees, sobbing. Miss Martian was at her side instantly to comfort her. Instead, she cried her heart out.

The Legion of Doom just won.

The skies turned angry.

They darkened with purpose as red came over the blue in the sky. The sun was gone, now shadowed in an orange hue. It looked gone.

The timeline changed.

Wally West just died.

And now he was gone from the future…

Torn from Artemis's arms as Tigress screamed.

At Dick's home, in the living room…

Brian woke up, screaming in agony as his body was being pulled from the timeline… He was never born.

Vincent woke up. He saw Brian fading away. "BRI!" Everyone, wake up! Brian's going away!" He couldn't lose his step-brother. He just couldn't!

In Pewter City…

A grown Billy Baston sat at his desk. He noticed the darkness growing outside. He stood up slowly to look outside.

The skies were red. There were specks in the sky, falling to the ground. As those specks few closer to the ground, Billy saw that they were robots. As they got even closer, he saw that they were Slade Bots.

Billy had been on alert ever since Nightwing put out the call for all the aging heroes to be on high alert. And it looked like he was right.

The aged hero locked his office door and grinned. He opened his window and said, "SHA-ZAM!"

IN San El Porto…

Eolus emerged from the cave relatively unharmed when he noticed the red skies. "Mom?" he asked when she stood perfectly still.

"Eolus, run. Don't look back," Cassie told him.

"Never, mom." Eolus stood proudly next to his mother.

Then they came. Out from every rock were Slade Bots. He'd seen them in files, so Eolus knew what they were.

The lead Slade Bot scanned both of them and then focused on Cassie. "Wondergirl…you are scheduled for termination. Surrender now and your death will be quick." It aimed its cannon arm at her. So did the hundreds of Slade Bots with it, all aimed at Cassie.

Cassie grinned. "Terminate _this_!" Cassie punched the head of the nearest Slade Bot.

Eolus smiled. He followed his mother's lead.

The other Slade Bots opened fired.

Back in El Paso, Texas…

Jaime and his son Hector were training with the scarab when hundreds of Slade Bots rained down on their city. Civilians screamed as the bots attacked.

"Papi?" Hector asked, looking to his dad.

Jaime swore. The scarab would only respond to his son now. He picked the wrong time to change voice commands. "Trust me on this, Hector. We'll protect the city."

"But…there's so many!" Hector said worriedly. He was only 13 years old! He wasn't ready for this.

Jaime pulled out a domino mask. He didn't have the scarab but he still has all of the training. He could totally do this. "We can do this. On the count of three…

uno…dos…tres!"

Both leaped from their hiding place, Hector firing on the Slade Bots.

In Star City…

Arsenal, Gray Arrow, Black Canary and Siren fought the onslaught of Slade Bots as they gunned for the heroes.

Despite being older, Dinah Lance still had her skills. The bots were more powerful but Dinah and her daughter Olivia used their street fighting skilled to make those bots stay down.

Whizzing by them were arrows that made their targets blow up. Gray Arrow and Arsenal were trying to thin out the bots. They were doing a really good job of it.

The four of them working together had thinned out the bots in 40 minutes. Siren, at one point, began to sing and shorted the bots around her and they eventually exploded.

As Dinah's 'Canary Cry' took out the last 10 Slade Bots, Gray Arrow saw his chance. As the last Slade Bot fell, Leon swung his bow around and shot Arsenal in the calf of his left leg.

Arsenal cried out.

Black Canary sounded off on Leon but he dodged the blast and debris. He fired an arrow at her.

Siren sang loudly, the hypnotic sound lulling Leon.

Dinah ran to Arsenal and got him to his feet. "What's wrong with your protégé!?" she demanded.

"Must be a Slade Bot in disguise. Take your protégé and get to Batman," Arsenal told her.

"But-"

"Go, Black Canary! I got this!" he yelled at her.

Dinah merely nodded. Arsenal was so stubborn! But she had to get her daughter out of there. She ran to her protégé and gave her silent order.

Both she and Siren ran off to escape Gray Arrow.

In San El Porto…

Eolus took out two more Slade Bots. He looked back at his mom.

Cassie Sandsmark was taking on too many bots. But Komos (Eolus' hero name) came to the rescue. He finished taking on the bots. That was when Cassie held out her belt. "Go Komos. Find Batman. Go to Gotham City."

Komos took the belt and set it on his waist. He noticed more bots were coming to them. "But mom-"

"I love you, Eolus. Go _NOW!_"

Komos took to the air, dodging arm cannon blasts as he headed to Gotham. He had tears in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The Timeline Changes

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Notes: Okay, so I'm dragging out this series now. But other ideas come in and the series just got longer. I forget which one this is in the series. #14, I think. Things are going to hit the heroes badly as more villains are coming to the LOD (Legion of Doom). Has Stalker and Deathstroke finally beaten Nightwing and his covert team? What about Batman? How does Terry fit into all this?

_The time was at hand._

_The tides were turning._

_The Legion of Doom was poised for victory._

_And the Heroes were clueless to see…_

Chapter 5

In El Paso, TX…

The aging Impulse, Bart Allen, sped to El Paso at his best speed. Age had slowed him somewhat, but it didn't stop him from saving his best friend, Jaime Reyes, aka Blue Beetle III.

When it rained Slade Bots, Nightwing I sprang into action. He sent as many kids as he could find straight to Watchtower. Kevin, Meygan, Conner and M'gann were MIA but he hoped they were saving heroes.

Bart ran past the road sign welcoming everyone to El Paso.

Meanwhile, Hector was barely holding his own. He got rocked by every explosion he caused with he blasted the Slade Bots. But it was getting easier to do.

Jaime was taking down the bots at a good pace, despite not having an armor. He was getting sore from all the bots' blows but he kept going.

That was when a blur hit all of the bots in front of Jaime. He blinked and it happened again, this time to Hector's bots. "Bart?" Jaime asked.

Impulse stopped right in front of him. "Hey Jaime."

Jaime hugged Bart tightly. He didn't care how it looked, he was happy to see the speedster. They talked a lot but it had been several months since they'd seen each other. "What're doing here, essa?"

"Nightwing sent me. I'm to get you and Hector to Watchtower," Bart explained.

Jaime shook his head. "No way. Take Hector, but not me." The older man knew that he was being childish but he did not want to see Dick. Not. At. All.

That was when Blue Beetle IV came to them. "Uncle Bart?"

"Hey kiddo. Let's go. You're going to meet the team," Bart told Hector. He wanted Jaime to come too but he knew that he was going to be stubborn about what happened decades ago. He was one of the few that still had that grudge against Nightwing.

"Sway!" Hector said happily.

Jaime looked up at the sky. More Slade Bots were on their way. "Bart, get going!"

"Not without you!" Bart cried. Grudge or not, he wasn't going to let Jaime fight alone.

"Don't argue, amigo! Just go!" Jaime shouted at him. "Look after my son, Bart."

"No-Dad!" Hector protested but Bart picked him up bridal style and looked at the speedster. "I can fly! I just learned how!"

"Bart, GO! And…thanks…" Jaime prepared himself for the fight ahead.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDD!" cried Hector, screaming as Bart sped away with tears in his eyes.

Jaime wasn't going to survive the attack.

In Gotham…

Terry crawled back into his bedroom, costume still on. "MOM! MATT!" He tore off his mask in a frantic need to see his family.

The Slade Bots had invaded Neo Gotham in the tens of thousands, killing the citizens and first responders alike. Heading up this small army was Drow, who wore an evil grin of joy as innocent people died on the streets. He and Star Sapphire had joined forces to terrorize and destroy. The alien had taken out 15 buildings so far.

Terry was going to tell his mom _everything_, despite Bruce's protests. But when he got to the living room, his fear had finally been fore filled.

Mrs. Mc Ginnis and Matt Mc Ginnis were dead.

Their blood was everywhere; wall, carpet, furniture, ceiling…

Both had been savagely stabbed dozens of times, and his mother's eyes had been carved out.

Terry had to look away. Tears stung his eyes. His stomach couldn't deal with the slight of his family. He fell to his knees and cried.

He failed to protect his family.

His comm beeped; he ignored it.

His grief ran deep. He had no one now. His entire family was dead…

The comm beeped again.

He tapped it in anger. "_Not now,_" he said in a grief-stricken voice.

"Terry, what's wrong!?" Areina asked, concerned.

His partner. His teammate. The one person who knew what it was like to have no parents. "They're dead…They were murdered…" He got up from his tightened throat. "My family's gone…"

"Terry, I'm so sorry," Red Bird whispered, sympathy in her voice. "We got a distress call from Max. She and Dana are trapped at your old high school. I can secure them until you get there."

"Thanks, Areina. I'll…I'll meet you there." He closed the link. He would get there. But first, he had to morn his mom and little brother.

At the Bat Cave…

Areina wasted no time as she pulled on her motorcycle helmet. "I'll head to the high school. Tell Uncle Dick for me," she told Bruce. She revved up her bike, which was a gift from her uncle and Mathen, and took off.

Dinah looked to Bruce. To see him looking well despite what she had heard. He sat at the comp, checking something. "Bruce?"

"You should take yourselves to Watchtower," he advised. "Nightwing can protect you all better there than I can here." Bruce couldn't help but feel prideful that these young heroes and old ones came to him for help. If only he was younger…

"My mother didn't want me anywhere near Nightwing," Eolus told the former Dark Knight. It was by chance he ran into the new Batman and he was taken to the Cave, with permission.

"Suit yourself."

"Mom? Maybe we should," Siren told Black Canary quietly. Her white-blonde hair fell around her face in a mess of loose curls.

"If you want," Dinah told her daughter. She was rather proud of her shy daughter, Olivia. It was rare that she would speak up to voice her opinion.

"Yeah. Let's go up," Olivia decided.

Bruce stared knowingly at Siren. She did look like her mother but her demeanor was more like her dad. He knew who it was. He caught Dinah's eyes and nodded, to let her know he _knew._

Then four red buttons went off at the same time on the Bat Computer.

"Slade Bots are heading this way. Looks like Slade _did know_ where the Cave was…" Bruce said out loud.

"You can't lose the Cave," Impulse said to the former Batman. "I'll stay and fight. Call Nightwing to get those Tubes ready…"

At Hamilton High…

Max open the classroom door carefully to see if she saw the burnt man hell bent on killing her and Dana. Earlier that Saturday, the two were studying when the skies went red and it rained 'bots. The two were trying to find Terry when this man with a burnt face wearing a purple suit came upon them and ripped Dana from her side.

And the guy was cryptic. He told them, "So you're his girl. A pretty thing like you deserves better.

Dana, in true Dana fashion, slapped him silly!

Drow got mad and punched her in the face, knocking her down. HE then covered Dana with his "Dark Matter".

Max sprang into action, kicked Drow in the chest and by luck, pulled Dana out of the black cloud and ran to their old high school, which they were now hiding in. She already emailed the Bat Cave so she knew Batman and Red Bird were coming.

She didn't see anything so she quietly closed the door.

"Who the hell is that!?" Dana demanded in a whisper.

"Don't know; but we'll be safe here." Max wasn't so sure but she hoped help came soon.

"Does he know Terry?" she asked, hissing as she touched her swollen cheek.

"Maybe. I don't know," Max lied. At a time like this, she wished she could tell Dana everything. But she was sworn to secrecy.

That was when they heard a noise outside by the windows. Max ran to the door, and slowly opened it.

No one was around.

Dana was right behind Max as they left the safety of the classroom. They carefully made their way down the hall.

Drow could see them and using the shadows, he followed them.

"Max, this doesn't feel right," Dana whispered.

"I want to find Terry and we can't stay here forever. Between the sicko and the bots, I rather deal with the bots."

"You have no idea what sick is." Drow's "Dark Matter" came out of his hands, covering them both.

Dana screamed.

Red Bird had received an email from Max on the Bat Comp and got ready as quickly as she could to head out after reading the email. When she read the description of the person chasing the two girls, Areina was infuriated. She was close to the high school and on her way, she had informed Terry and found out another tragedy had hit his family. The fire controller had told him to come when he could, and that she would help Max and Dana.

Meanwhile…

The villain wanted to torture the girls and he did so. While the two were trapped in his "Dark Matter", Drow walked into the cloud of darkness and found Dana. With his special slicing agent, his eyes were able to see within his own dark power, so it was no trouble finding her. He had pulled out a knife, knowing that the one he had his hands on was Terry's girlfriend, slicing her right across the stomach.

"I've had it with you attacking innocent people, Drow!" a voice said through the empty hallways of the school.

"So, the little fire girl is ready for Round 2. And here I thought you were avoiding me after our last encounter," Drow said, recognizing the voice immediately.

"I wasn't hiding. You just didn't stir up trouble in Gotham. Come out of the Dark Matter and face me like the man you _CLAIM_ to be," the voice said.

Soon, the Dark Matter disappeared and the heroine saw Drow, holding a bleeding Dana and Mad was terrified when she could finally see. "Let the girls go, NOW!" A darkness seemed to enter the heroine's voice and Drow just smiled.

"But Red Bird, why would I let go of your partner's girlfriend, we're just getting to know each other," Drow said.

"Let them go, or I swear I'll do the other side of your head that I did last year," Red Bird said, a fireball forming that was starting to turn white in color.

Now, what's the fun of leaving Dana when we've hardly gotten to know each other?" Drow questioned.

While Drow was talking to Areina, Max had been able to get behind him and kicked in just the right spot between his legs. Max then grabbed Dana and got away from the ensuing battle.

In anger, Drow turned his back on Areina to grab Max. Red Bird threw her white fireball to hit his hands. In angerm he unleashed his "Dark Matter", which covered the hallway, making the fight that much harder.

The Bat Cave was invaded.

Komos, Black Canary, Siren, Blue Beetle IV and Impulse were trying to fight off the advancing robots while Bruce Wayne called Watchtower for the Boom Tubes. Serenity told him 5 minutes.

It was going to be a _very_ long 5 minutes.

Blue Beetle was destroying the Slade Bots, one blast at a time. Impulse was still fast enough to cluster the bots together so Hector could take them out. It was as if the decades had peeled away to Jaime and Bart doing the same thing.

Black Canary and her daughter Siren used their fighting skills to disable the bots. An occasional 'Canary Cry' ran out to stall the bots advancing on them.

Which allowed Komos, the son of Cassie Sandsmark aka Wonder Girl to take to the air, and doing power bombs to take out the stalled bots, all the while drawing the fire of others and managing to punch through a few.

So far, none had reached Bruce.

Two Slade Bots managed to break through the line created by old and new heroes alike and went after the former Dark Knight. He had his walking cane with him out of habit. He hit the nearest bot but the cane broke in half. He was wishing for his utility belt right about now.

One Slade Bot punched him in the solar plexus and it dropped him to his knees.

A Boom Tube opened up and Red hood leaped out, guns a-blazing. 20 Slade Bots went down in 1 minute, including the two that were after Bruce.

20 perfect head shots.

Jason helped Bruce to his feet. "You okay?"

"Ribs," the former Dark Knight whispered.

"Full retreat!" Jason yelled to the others. "NOW!" He shot the next six coming his way. He still had Bruce held up with one arm while shooting with the other, showing off the skilled honed after the decades.

Siren and Black Canary got to the first. Both helped Bruce through the Boom Tube.

Impulse was still going strong as both Blue Beetle and Komos backed up to enter the Boom Tube themselves.

"Impulse! C'mon!" Blue Beetle cried as Komos went through next.

Jason was still shooting, slowly backing up himself. The Slade Bots were relentless and Impulse was still going at it, taking down as many of the advancing ones as he could. "Kid, GO!" Jason yelled.

"You too!" Bart yelled at Red Hood. He didn't want to give up the Cave, no matter what. And he wasn't a Bat protégé.

Blue Beetle went through the Boom Tube.

Impulse was getting closer, buying them time to escape.

Jason was still closest when one Slade Bot got in a lucky shot and kicked at the small of Jason's back, throwing him forward.

Bart zipped to Jason and threw him through the Boom Tube, leaving him with a 100 Slade Bots remaining…

At Hamilton High…

Terry pulled up at his old high school in the Batmobile. He saw Areina's bike and parked next to it. He got out and went into the building with caution.

Drow grinned at Red Bird and Max, who struggled to get out of the ropes they were tied up with. He bought along fire resistant rope for Red Bird. But his true prize was hanging before him.

Dana was unconscious, hanging by her arms with rope from the rafters. Drow took a 200 lb dumbbell and tied her legs to it. She had been wearing a jacket with her red tank top and blue skirt was it was gone.

Drow stood before her. Her cheek was still swollen so Cater decided to strike her again. So he did.

Dana woke up, her cheek burning. When she blinked away the sleep from her eyes, she saw what was going on around her. "You! What do you want!?" she demanded.

"Batman," Drow answered.

"You're insane! Did you not see the rain of robots that fell!? He'd probably fighting them!"

"Of course. I'm part of the cause, my dear." Drow reached out to grab Dana's chin." And Batman will be here shortly."

Dana spat in his face.

Drow wiped it away. "You'll pay for that, girl!"

Areina started to heat the ropes. It only took a moment to realize that they were fire resistant. But she kept at it.

Drow walked behind her, grinning as he fished out a knife. HE was going to enjoy this.

Terry slowly made his way down the hall, prepared to take on Slade Bots. He was also looking for Areina, Max and Dana. But something else got his full attention. A scream.

_Dana's scream._

Terry ran down the hall as fast as he could. The gym doors were open and he stopped in his tracks. He went to camouflage mode and snuck into the gym.

"Leave her alone, Drow!" Red Bird cried. The ropes were slowly burning.

"Why should I?" Drow asked. "Batman will come for his girlfriend soon enough. He didn't get there in time for his family but I'm sure he won't let her die."

"I am _NOT_ Batman's girlfriend!" Dana shouted.

Terry saw what Drow had done to Dana and he was angry. He knew he had to keep that anger in check but he wanted to unleash his fury.

"You don't know, do you? What a pity." Drow laughed as he stood behind Dana. "Poor TM, he doesn't know how close he's come to losing you with all his 'late nights' with Mr. Wayne."

"You're sick! Mr. Wayne is just lonely!" Dana told Drow.

Drow grinned. He cut her bra straps and tank top straps.

"NO!" she cried, horror on her face.

Terry tackled Drow to the floor, coming out of the camouflage mode. The two wrestled with the knife. Drow would get it close to Terry's face and for those seconds, Terry allowed himself to mourn his mom and brother. They didn't deserve to die like that. They didn't deserve to being left behind like trash. And that anger fueled him to push the knife back.

But Drow wanted to scar the new Dark Knight, no matter what.

Terry knew he had to go forward and honor them in everything he did. As the knife inched closer once again, he grabbed the blade and with a devastating kick, knocked Drow away from him and the knife. Terry flipped back to his feet and dropping the knife, got to Drow before the villain could get up. He punched him in the face, one…two, three times.

Drow was knocked out on the fourth punch.

Terry got up just as Areina was finally able to bur through the last of the ropes. As Areina untied Max, Terry went to Dana, and undid her legs. With a gentleness not practiced, he free Dana'a arms and held her in his arms as he sank to his knees in relief. "I'm sorry, Dana."

Dana stared at Batman in disbelief. His voice…she knew that voice…it couldn't have been…

Terry pulled off his face mask, consequences be damned. "I never wanted you caught up in this…"

"You're…you're BATMAN!?" she said, her voice cracking at the end.

He nodded, not able to look at her.

"You better look at me, Terry Mc Ginnis," she demanded, her voice soft.

Terry looked at her.

She saw the deep sadness in them, the fear in losing her…how did she think he didn't love her? "We'll talk later. Just…just hold me." Dana broke down once Terry held her tightly.

The two of them needed this moment to be normal, to get their thoughts together.

"Ow, my head," Max said as Areina helped her to her feet. They both saw Dana and an unmasked Terry holding each other. "Oh boy."

"I know," Red Bird agreed.

Her comm link beeped.

"Red Bird here," Areina acknowledged.

"This is Nightwing. We lost the Bat Cave. Impulse has been captured. We're calling in a full retreat to Watchtower," Dick told her.

"What about Bludhaven?" Areina asked.

"We lost it an hour ago. Is Batman with you?"

Areina sighed. This was really serious. "Yeah."

"I got your location. I'll open a Boom Tube in a minute."

"We've got two civvies with up that need a change of clothes."

Dick sighed. "Then get them a bag each. Do it fast. There's Slade Bots heading your way. Nightwing out."

"Batman…" Red Bird said delicately.

"I heard. Take Max on your bike. I got Dana." Terry stood up, carrying Dana close to him. "I'll meet you at Watchtower. Watch your back."

In Coon Rapids, MN…

Slade felt his phone vibrate and he answered it. He hoped it was Drow. He wanted Batman gone!

But it wasn't Batman.

"Hello, Slade."

A large grin came to his face. "David…"

"I hoped it was you that I would get. I have a plan to eliminate Atlantis from the map. But I lack the army to back my up. I've seen your army has gotten the heroes to run and you're taking over…"

"I still owe that favor…" Slade reasoned. Black Manta would make a great addition to the LOD. All he wanted was Atlantis. That was something that could be given rather easily. "Come meet me. Use the GPS. I'll see you soon, David. We have much to discuss."

"A pleasure as always…"

The time was at hand.

The tides had turned.

The Legion of Doom made their move.

The heroes were taken by surprise.

History had changed. The Flash was dead.

The first protégés knew they had not trained their kids for this.

Their world has fallen.

The LOD had won…


End file.
